haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Anse-Rouge
Anse-Rouge (Kreyol: Ans Wouj), (English: Red Cove) is commune in the Gros-Morne Arrondissement, Artibonite Department of Haiti. , Haiti]] About Anse-Rouge is a seacoast town in northwestern Haiti, located midway between Môle Saint-Nicolas and Gonaïves. Situated on the Gulf of Gonâve, 8km (5 miles) south of the Nord-Ouest Departmental line at Lagon Petit-Paradis, Anse-Rouge is part of Haiti's Far West subregion. Founded in 1947 and raised to the rank of commune during the same year, Anse-Rouge was long described as a "paradise", owing to its geographical position and reputation "where people can revel in the beauty of the blue and cloudy sky, as well as the sea in the distance." 1 Today, however, the climate has changed over the years. The town used to get a high amount of rainfall but now, it rarely rains in the area. As a matter if fact, the ground has become too hard and dry because of the lack of rain. It now looks like a desert, leading to lower agriculture production. Geography This commune includes a district and two communal sections (English: 1st: "The Tree" and 2nd: Hot Springs). Its relief is dominated by hills and plains. Its climate varies from normal to warm. Its inhabitants bear the name of Anse-Rougeois. According to the IHSI, the town has a total area of 434 square kilometers (168 square miles). Anse-Rouge is bordered on the northwest by the communes of Baie-de-Henne and Jean-Rabel, on the north by Port-de-Paix, and Bassin-Bleu, all of which are in the Northwest Department, on the east Terre-Neuve, on the south by Gonaïves, west by Gulf of Gonâve. The town is 151 km (94 miles) west of Cap-Haïtien and 200 km (124 miles north of Port-au-Prince. Anse-Rouge is considered a Far West community, located just northwest of the mouth of greater Gonaïves Bay. The town's shore varies, with the center coast (between the town and the village of Coridon) being surrounded by salt marshes, the rest (either toward the north and south) being sandy. Route Departmentale 102 runs through the town. and is known as Route Gonaïves-Anse Rouge for this stretch. The only other highway in town is Route Communale 100-K, which terminates at Route 102, in the center of town. Route 100-K links the town to Terre-Neuve and Gonaïves. Demographics Economy Regarding economic and financial Institutions, for example, there is no bank in the municipality. The Anse-rougeois go to other communes to carry out banking operations. Among others, there are four restaurants, two other reception centers, two caisses populaires and two marketing cooperatives. Infrastructure Transportation Anse-Rouge is 32 miles (54km) northwest from the city of Gonaïves, located on coastal route 102, a departmental route known as Route Gonaives-Anse-Rouge. ]] The use of donkeys as a mode of transportation is very common in the town. Children ride the animals while searching for water and going to school. Anse-Rouge owns an airstrip but it is only used for relief operations. Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is represented in the municipality by a regional inspection office. Concerning schools, at the primary level, there are 139 schools including seven public, 130 private and two congregational. At the secondary level, there are five schools, one public and four private.http://www.gexperthaiti.com/haiti/Site/Communes.htm Health In terms of health, the Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the municipality of Anse-Rouge. Regarding health facilities, there is one health center with a bed and five dispensaries. In addition, a doctor, a dentist, four nurses and five auxiliary provide healthcare at the communal level. Utilities At the communal level, one pond, 33 single wells, two artesian wells and one pump were inventoried. Water is for domestic use. The town of Anse-Rouge is not electrified. Security At the level of Administrative and Judicial Infrastructures, the commune has three courts of peace and a police station. There is no prison in Anse-Rouge. Culture Religion More than 61 temples of all beliefs have been inventoried in the commune. These temples are divided into Catholic, Baptist and Adventist. The Baptist churches are revealed to be the most numerous with 47 churches. Communication The town of Anse-Rouge does not have a radio station, newspaper / magazine or television station. Leisure As for Leisure, there are 16 gagueres. Regarding other types of entertainment, this town has ten football (soccer) fields located throughout the municipality (they are only play areas in poor condition), one cinema and a theater room. For cultural heritage, there are no monuments or sites in the commune of Anse-Rouge. Going to the beach is described as "a stark contrast to the desert terrain: a dusty, mountainous and cactus-filled landscape with the occasional lonely hut". Organizations With regard to Political Parties and Organizations, there are four political parties, seven popular organizations, one peasant group, a womens group, two NGOs and two international organizations with several annexes. Today, the town is much more crowded because of the arrival of refugees who were greatly affected by the 2010 earthquake. The number of students in Anse-Rouge tripled from 100 students per school. Given this, a group called Living Water Ministries laid plans to build a new school in the town in order to let more children study. The planned school is expected to accommodate over 400 students, meaning that there will be more room for those who wish to complete their education. If it pushes through, the new school will mark a progress in the town. asr328d.jpg|Public transport asr328f.jpg|La Saline (near Anse-Rouge) semaine-sainte-2-3.jpg|Children of the Northwest; Anse-Rouge, Haiti semaine-sainte-3-3.jpg|Anse-Rouge ASR Michael Vedrine 812.jpg|Anse-Rouge salt works ASR Michael Vedrine 812a.jpg|Commune Anse-Rouge Anse-Rouge 812.jpg|Anse-Rouge Neighborhoods ]] Michael Vedrine Category:Gros-Morne Arrondissement Category:Nord-Ouest, Haiti Category:Communes with 6 neighbors Category:Cereal production Category:Corn production Category:Bean production Category:Potato production Category:Sweet cassava production Category:Plaintain production Category:Banana production